Perfecta
by Hero'Heroinne
Summary: la Perfección, se logra-


Ella es perfecta, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Su belleza va más allá de los parámetros que una mujer podría adoptar a su persona. Inteligente, sobre todo para sus dulces 16 años. Talentosa como ninguna, su voz, sus movimientos y su carisma son su más poderosa arma. Pero así como tiene un arma tiene una debilidad, Joe.

Él es, definitivamente, su talón de Aquiles. ¿Por qué? Porque logra que su corazón se deshaga cada vez que le dice _adiós_, que su cuerpo se estremezca ante el tacto fuerte y preciso de sus manos y que sus ojos brillen al verlo sonreír.

Pero también es un elemento indispensable para su vida. El único que entiende sus silencios, el que conoce sus secretos, el que comprende cada gesto. Nadie en el mundo conoce a Miley como Joe lo hace. Después de todo, detrás de toda su perfección también hay un corazón que necesita ser cuidado.

Todo es tan perfecto con él a su lado, un día gris es solo una excusa para salir a caminar juntos bajo la lluvia o que la abrace cuando el viento hace efecto sobre su cuerpo, causando un frío que desaparece al sentir su voz diciéndole lo que quiere oír.

Y asimismo ella es todo para Joe. Nunca en su vida había sentido tantas cosas como siente por Miley. Para él es algo mágico ver como suelta pequeñas risitas entre sueños. Y cuando lo besa, el mundo no tiene sentido, solo ella importa. Pero a pesar de sus diarias demostraciones de afecto y cariño, nunca pudo decirle que la ama; aun sabiendo que eso es lo que Miley más espera de él. Solo dos palabras, un instante para hacerla la mujer más feliz. Y en estas instancias no solo ella necesitaba escucharlo, él necesitaba decirlo, esa noche sería la ocasión perfecta.

Una película divertida, nada de románticas, ambos las odian y, además para romanticismo se tienen el uno al otro. Una deliciosa cena, en el lugar más exquisito y discreto de la cuidad. Y por último un paseo, solos y juntos por su lugar favorito, North Park.

Pasó a buscarla a las 9 como habían acordado, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Al verla, tan radiante y hermosa sintió que todo valía la pena. ¿Qué era ese _todo_? Bien, su relación no es bien vista por sus familias y amistades, pero a ellos no les importa, se aman y nada puede ir contra eso. Besó sus labios, lenta pero pasionalmente mientras ella escondía sus pequeñas manos bajo el cabello de Joe.

La película fue divertida por lo poco que pudieron apreciar, el cine estaba prácticamente vacío, y ellos, en la parte mas alejada de la sala, se entregaban el amor que sentían a través de suaves roces y excitantes caricias.

La cena, deliciosa y en todo momento encontraron temas sobre los cual hablar, realmente son el uno para el otro. Juegos de seducción por parte de los dos inundaban el lugar. Una falsa mancha de salsa en la boca de Joe los llevaba a un beso extenso. Una servilleta "accidentalmente" caída, traía consigo un sensual rose en la pierna de Miley.

La caminata por North Park fue realmente maravillosa, ese lugar brillaba por si mismo brindando un escenario romántico para su amor. Pero los juegos habían sido suficientes, la noche estaba por terminar y Joe aún no le decía a Miley que la amaba.

Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada y ambos estaban abrazados en el sillón del departamento de Joe.

-_qué pasa mi amor?- _preguntó Miley al ver la tensión presente en Joe durante toda la noche- _estas raro._

-_te amo, sos lo mas importante que tengo en la vida.- _dijo mientras la besaba ardiente y dulcemente.

Miley se sentía en el cielo, ese lugar donde solo Joe la lleva, y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a quitar su remera, besando su cuello y su pecho. Él solo dejaba que sus manos paseen bajo el delicado vestido que su hermosa mujer traía puesto. Algo que no duro mucho, ya que con un ágil movimiento por parte de Joe, solo quedo cubierta por su delicada ropa interior.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, su mano estaba perdida en la desnuda entrepierna de joe, mientras él se deshacía de esa prenda de encaje negro que lo volvía loco. Ella se aferró a él mientras se conducían a la habitación, y suspiró de placer mientras besaba todo su cuerpo. Y finalmente fueron uno, en una entrega en la cual ninguno de los dos se cansaba de repetirse lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro.

Exhausta, Miley se adormeció en el pecho de Joe, ese lugar tan seguro y hermoso donde le encantaba estar. Lentamente cerró los ojos mientras él acariciaba su lacio y largo cabello.

-_te amo, te amo, te amo.-_ Ella solo lo abrazó mas fuerte, y Joe ya no sentía miedo ni dudas al decirle esas dos palabras.


End file.
